1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to repair circuits included in semiconductor memory devices and fuse circuits included in the repair circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device often includes redundant memory cells and defective memory cells. When an address of the defective memory cell is input to the semiconductor memory device, a normal path is cut off and a redundancy path to the redundant memory cell is activated, and thus the defective memory cells are replaced with the redundant memory cells based on a repair address stored in fuses. The semiconductor memory device may further include a repair circuit and a fuse circuit for repairing the defective memory cell.
In general, the fuses are programmed or cut to store information about the repair address. As the number of the fuses increases, a size of the semiconductor memory device may be increased. Also, the number of fuses to be programmed increases a program time of the semiconductor memory device. Accordingly, it is desired to decrease both the number of the fuses and the number of fuses to be programmed.